Kids Next Door Host Cartoon Cartoon Fridays
by SurrealKangaroo
Summary: It's April 31, 2004 and the KND have hosting duty! There's an all new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy on at 9!
1. 7:00

The CCF Disc came flying towards the screen. Behind it trailed several ribbons. An announcer off screen said, " Tonight on CCF, The KND have hosting duty." All five members of sector V came down from the ceiling and landed in front of six monitors and a white background filled with ribbons. The announcer then continued: "we have a brand new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy!" It changed to a scene of Edd wearing a beret over his hat. He yelled into megaphone at Ed who was dressed as a scarecrow, Sarah who was dressed as Dorothy, and Jimmy who was dressed as a lion. The announcer went on: "it looks like The Eds are making a movie! Well, they would be except for this guy." The camera panned over to reveal Eddy dressed as the Tin Man tied up to a chair. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. The announcer finished, "and all of your favorites will be back. That's coming up next! Only on Cartoon Network!"

The CCF theme song started to play. After it finished it faded to a shiny white background with six TV monitors arranged in a right triangle. The KND lowered themselves from the ceiling on ropes. "What are we doing here, Numbuh One?" Numbuh 4 whined.

"Isn't it obvious," Numbuh 1 answered. "We're hosting Cartoon Cartoon Fridays."

"Oh, man. I didn't even get dressed up," said Numbuh 3.

"We should probably ask The Announcer what's on tonight," said Numbuh 2.

"Good thinking," said Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 3 started jumping up and down and waved her right hand in the air. "Ooh. Ooh. I want to ask him!"

"No way! It was my idea!" Numbuh 2 yelled back.

"Outta my way!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he shoved Numbuh 2 to the side. "I get to ask him."

"I'm your leader, so I get to ask him," said Numbuh 1 sternly.

The four of them continued arguing, when Numbuh 5 yelled over the squabble, "Hey Mr. Announcer, what's on next?"

"I'm glad you asked Numbuh 5. Up next is your show, Codename: Kids Next Door, followed by an episode of Dexter's Laboratory. Also remember to stick around for a new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy at 9." the announcer said.

"That's all here on CCF!" Numbuh 5 yelled over top of her teammates' arguing.


	2. 7:30

Codename: Kids Next Door played an episode and then it was finished. Sector V was seen huddling around the front of the set. "That was embarrassing," said Numbuh 1. "From now on we need to work as a team if we want to get anything done. I'm going to ask the announcer what's next for the rest of the night."

"We should all ask together!" said Numbuh 3 in a cheery tone. Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 nodded in agreement.

"No we shouldn't!" Numbuh 1 gasped out. Nobody listened to him.

Numbuhs 2 through 5 all in unison said "Mr. Announcer!" It was really hard to understand what they were saying.

The announcer chuckled. "I'm assuming you were asking me what was next. Well next is Dexter's Laboratory, and that's followed by a new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy at 9, so stick around!"

"And that's on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" the four yelled in unison. Again, it was really hard to make out what they were saying.

Numbuh 1 stood off to the side with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "I should hosted alone," he said to himself.


	3. 8:00

Dexter's Laboratory finished. Numbuh 3 was twirling around off to the side of the set. Dee Dee, Bubbles, and Cow came up and waved at her. "Hi Kuki," said Dee Dee.

Numbuh 3 smiled and waved. "Hi!" she said back.

"Wanna come to our tea party?" Dee Dee asked.

"Sure!" Numbuh 3 screamed with joy. She turned back to her teammates and very quickly said "I'm going to a tea party. Bye!"

"You can't leave us. We have a job to do," Numbuh 5 started.

"No, it's okay. We can do it without her," interrupted Numbuh 1. "If she thinks some silly tea party is more important than hosting then we don't need her."

As Numbuh 3 walked away with her friends she asked "Hey Mr. Announcer, can you please tell us what's on next?"

"Sure can, Numbuh 3," the announcer started. "Coming up we have The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy, followed by The Powerpuff girls and later is a new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy. Oh yeah!"

"And that's all here, on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Dee Dee yelled.

"You're not even a host," Numbuh 4 yelled from off screen.


	4. 8:30

Billy and Mandy was over. Numbuhs 1,2,4, and 5 were standing in front of the monitors. "Well, I think tonight is going nicely," said Numbuh 2. Just as he finished that statement, the monitors flickered and turned off.

"What the crud was that?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I'll check it out," said Numbuh 2. He went behind the pyramid of monitors and examined them. "I don't see anything wrong."

Johnny Bravo came up. "I spilled my soda in the control room. Can one of you little dudes fix it?"

"I probably can," said Numbuh 2 as he walked away with Johnny Bravo.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we are just going to have to get used to us three hosting," Numbuh 5 said.

"I agree," said Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 2 is going to be busy all night."

"Hey Mr. Denouncer, what's on next?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It's ' _Announcer'_ not ' _Denouncer'"_ Numbuh 1 scolded.

"That's okay, I knew what he meant," the announcer responded. "Coming up we have The Powerpuff Girls. Then we have the long awaited new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy. I love the sound of that!"

"And that's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Tuesdays!" Numbuh 4 announced.

"That's 'Cartoon Cartoon _Fridays'!"_ Numbuh 5 corrected.

"Really? Ah, crud," Numbuh 4 lamented.


	5. 9:00

The Powerpuff Girls ended. Numbuh 4 was leaning up against a red ribbon. Unbeknownst to him, Numbuh 3, Dee Dee, Bubbles, and Cow were sneaking up behind him. "Isn't it great to stay up late?" Numbuh 4 asked. Just then, the girls jumped out from behind and tackled him to the ground. They started putting make up on him and dressing him in girl clothes.

Numbuh 5 heard Numbuh 4 screaming. "It sounds like Numbuh 4 is in trouble! Come on!" She and Numbuh 1 ran to the part of the set where Numbuh 4 was. They both burst out laughing when they saw Numbuh 4 in a dress. He also had several bows in his hair and lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Excuse me me, ma'am, but I'm looking for my teammate," Numbuh 1 mocked. He and Numbuh 5 continued laughing.

"I can't be seen like this!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he ran off the set.

Through his laughter, Numbuh 1 asked, "What's on next Mr. Announcer?"

"Well we have…" the announcer started, trying to control his laughter. "I'm so sorry, it's what the girls did to Numbuh 4 was so funny. Ha ha ha! Okay….I think I'm better now. Coming up is the long awaited new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy. And that's followed by another episode of Ed Edd n Eddy. I'm getting pumped for this!"

"And that's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Numbuh 5 said trying to contain her laughter.


	6. 9:30

The new episode of Ed Edd n Eddy finished. Numbuh 1 stood in front of the still not working TV sets. "That was a good episode, right Numbuh 5," he said as he looked over his shoulder. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Numbuh 5!" he shouted. Still there was no answer. Numbuh 1 looked around and started to panic. "I don't want to host alone. I didn't mean what I said earlier tonight!" he said hysterically. "What if I go next!?"

The announcer came on. "This is the time you would normally ask me what's on next. Well coming up is another episode of Ed Edd n Eddy, followed by Courage the Cowardly Dog and we are closing out the night with Johnny Bravo. Hang in there Numbuh 1!"

Numbuh 1 just curled up in the fetal position on the floor.


	7. 10:00

The second episode of Ed Edd n Eddy finished. Numbuh 1 was still laying on the floor in the fetal position. He said to himself, " It's okay. Numbuh 2 should be back soon, and Numbuh 3 should be back soon too, and Numbuh 4…"

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 interrupted.

Numbuh 1 jumped to his feet. "You came back!"

"Well of course I came back. I was in the bathroom!" she explained. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Numbuh 1 said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Yeah…nothing," Numbuh 5 said as she crossed her arms. "Numbuh 5 thinks you are acting crazy because its past your bedtime." Just then the TV monitors came back on.

"Numbuh 2 must have fixed them," said Numbuh 1. "Hey what's on next Mr. Announcer?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Numbuh 1. I was getting kind of worried there for a second," the announcer began. "We have Courage the Cowardly Dog and then we are ending the night with Johnny Bravo. That's some good TV right there!"

"And that's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Numbuh 1 shouted.


	8. 10:30

Courage the Cowardly Dog ended. Numbuh 4 walked on the set in a bath robe. "I had to take a shower to wash all that cruddy make up off!" he exclaimed.

Just then Numbuh 3 came skipping up. "We had to end the tea party early because Bubbles had to save Townsville," she said.

Numbuh 2 walked onto the set. "Well that took longer than I expected," he said to himself as he wiped his forehead. He looked at Numbuh 4. "What happened to you?"

"Don't even ask," Numbuh 4 started.

"But you can ask me," Numbuh 3 said playfully. As she told Numbuh 2 the story, the camera panned over to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5.

"Too bad we couldn't have spent more of the night all together," Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 seems to remember that you wanted to host by yourself," Numbuh 5 replied.

Numbuh 1 shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, people change. What's on next Mr. Announcer?"

"I'm glad you guys are all back together again," the announcer began. "Coming up it's the last show of the night, Johnny Bravo. Yeah baby!"

"That's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" they all said in unison.

Johnny Bravo ended and the lights on the set were turned off. "Maybe next week we can host together," Numbuh 3 said innocently.

"No I think Squiddly Diddly is hosting," Numbuh 4 replied.


End file.
